1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing substantially uniform composite tubular structures while maintaining uniform temperature and pressure during consolidation.
2. Background
Manufacturing thick composite tubular structures while maintaining uniform temperature and pressure during the consolidation process is difficult. However, failure to maintain uniform temperature and processor during consolidation may lead to inconsistencies and deformities in the final product. Such inconsistencies and deformities may mean that the resulting composite tubular structure is not substantially uniform and thus may not be suitable for its intended purpose, and may be discarded. Discarded tubes may represent an undesirable waste of time, money, material, and other resources.
Currently known techniques for manufacturing substantially uniform, thick composite tubular structures are not as reliable as desired. Thus, a need exists for improved methods and devices for manufacturing substantially uniform, thick composite tubular structures more reliably.